1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved methods of consolidating particulate material in subterranean formations whereby the flow-back of the particulate material is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbon producing subterranean formations penetrated by well bores are often treated by forming gravel packs of solid particles adjacent to the subterranean formation and/or by fracturing the subterranean formation and depositing proppant particle packs in the fractures.
In gravel packing operations, particulate material such as graded sand referred to in the art as “gravel” is suspended in a carrier fluid at the surface and placed in a subterranean formation in a manner whereby a gravel pack is formed in the formation. The gravel pack produced functions as a filter to separate formation sand and solid fines from produced fluids while permitting the produced fluids to flow into and through the well bore penetrating the subterranean formation.
Another subterranean formation treatment is hydraulic fracturing. In hydraulic fracturing, a viscous treating fluid, referred to in the art as a fracturing fluid, is pumped through a well bore into a subterranean formation or zone to be stimulated at a rate and pressure such that fractures are formed and extended in the subterranean formation or zone. The viscous fracturing fluid includes particulate material such as graded sand (often referred to as proppant particles) suspended therein which is carried into the fractures. The proppant particles are deposited in the fractures when the viscous fracturing fluid is broken (reduced to a thin fluid) and recovered. The proppant particles form packs which function to prevent the formed fractures from closing. The proppant particle packs maintain the fractures open and form conductive channels through which produced fluids can flow to the well bore.
A problem often experienced in the use of propped fractures is that as the formations are produced, the proppant particles flow-back with the formation fluids. The flow-back of the proppant particles with formation fluids is very detrimental in that the resulting solids in the produced fluids erode metal goods, plug piping and vessels and cause damage to valves, instruments and other production equipment.
Thus, there are continuing needs for improved methods of treating subterranean formations utilizing particulate material whereby the flow-back of the particulate material does not occur.